Pocky game
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Kyoko sabría jugar al pocky game? Seguro que no. Él se encargaría de enseñarle.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece T.T

 **Pocky game.**

Kuon y Kyoko llevaban apenas una semana de haber confesado sus sentimientos mutuamente y haber iniciado un noviazgo en secreto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo sabía. Ni Yashiro. Ni Mouko-san. Ni Lory. Ni Okami-san ni Taishou-san. Mucho menos Sho. Nadie.

Kyoko era demasiado tímida al respecto. Siempre había sido tímida. Solo de recordar el momento en el que Kuon, sí, Kuon, le había declarado sus sentimientos y la forma en la que ella respondió le había dado tanta pena que su cara competía con un tomate maduro.

FLASHBACK.

Había pasado 1 año desde que la relación de Kyoko con su sempai había cambiado. Kuon le había contado su pasado. Todo. Lo de Rick. Lo de sus padres. Lo de Corn. Todo. Por suerte, Kyoko había aceptado todo de manera bastante tranquila. Ahora su relación ya no era sempai-kouhai, era de amigos. Pero Kuon, luchaba por salir ahora de la friendzone.

Un día decidió que esto no podía quedarse así. Así que uno de esos días en el que Kyoko fue a su departamento para hacerle de cenar como ya era costumbre, Kuon decidió atacar.

Kyoko y él acababan de terminar de cenar y estaban lavando los platos juntos, así que Kuon en un movimiento rápido atrapó a Kyoko entre sus brazos y el lavabo para que no pudiera escapar de él.

Kyoko sorprendida no hizo nada más que quedarse quieta en ese lugar.

-Kyoko, hay cosas que aún no nos hemos dicho, ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, no te hagas la inocente-

-No me hago la inocente Corn, en verdad no sé a qué te refieres-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Entonces que me dices de esto-

Y ahí le dio su primer beso, bueno el primer beso entre el verdadero Kuon y Kyoko, no fingiendo ser Corn como en Guam, además ese tema jamás lo habían tocado. El beso no fue un beso tranquilo y lento. No. Fue lleno de pasión, provocativo, lleno de desesperación por probar todo el contenido de esa boca.

Pero sorprendentemente Kyoko le correspondió. De manera algo torpe, pero lo importante fue que le correspondió.

Al separarse, Kyoko tenía un tomate por cara. No pudo decir nada.

-Kyoko, mírame-

-Kuon…yo…-

-Mírame-

Kyoko lo miró. Kuon le tomó el mentón delicadamente antes de decir.

-Te amo-y le depositó otro pequeño pero dulce beso.

-Kuon….-Kyoko comenzó a llorar.

-Kyoko ¿qué ocurre?-

-Yo t..tam…también….te…te amo-

FIN FLASHBACK.

Esa había sido el día en que oficialmente habían empezado a salir. Ahora el problema estaba en que desde ese día no había podido volver a besarla. Kyoko se escabullía y huía cada vez que lo había intentado. Sabía que esas cosas eran nuevas para ella y que le daban muchísima pena, pero Kuon ya había llegado a su límite. Ya no soportaba no poder besar esos labios cuando ya los había probado de esa manera. Por eso tenía un plan.

Casualmente el plan se le vino a la mente cuando Yashiro le regaló una caja de pockys de chocolate. ¿Kyoko sabría jugar al pocky game? Seguro que no. Él se encargaría de enseñarle.

Una de las noches en la que Kyoko le preparaba la cena tal y como el día de su confesión, decidió poner en marcha su plan.

-Kyoko-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Quieres un pocky?-

¿Un pocky?-

-Yashiro me regalo una caja-

-¿No te los vas a comer? El chocolate da energía-

-Pero no puedo comerme todos yo solo-

-Mmmmm, supongo que está bien-

-Ok, aquí los tengo-dijo sacando uno de la caja que ya tenía preparada.

Se acercó a Kyoko y mordió un poco el pocky.

-¿Ese pocky me vas a dar?-

-Sí-

-Pero-

¿Sabes jugar al pocky game?-dijo quitándose un momento el pocky de su boca.

-¿Pocky game?-

-Así es, supongo que nunca lo has jugado antes-

-No. ¿Cómo se juega?-

-Verás, una persona muerde el pocky de un lado, la otra persona lo muerde del otro lado, las dos personas empiezan a comer el pocky sin detenerse, el que se detiene obtiene un castigo-

-Oh, ya entiendo. Espera, espera un momento, si nadie se detiene entonces….-Kyoko versión tomate.

-Así es. Aceptas el reto o eres una cobarde-

-¿Qué?-

-Si ni siquiera aceptas el reto, yo gano por default, así que te pondré un castigo-

-No-

-¿No?-

-¿Quién dijo que no acepto el reto?-

-Así que sí aceptas el reto-

-Sí-

-Entonces adelante-y se puso nuevamente la punta del pocky en la boca.

Kyoko se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, pero tomó la otra punta del pocky con sus labios.

Poco a poco; los dos avanzaban poco a poco. Kyoko sentía que esto era una real tortura, tener los labios de su novio tan cerca era una tentación, pero aun así le daba vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas. Kuon por su parte estaba ansioso por probar nuevamente esos labios, sabía perfectamente que Kyoko aceptaría si se lo planteaba como un reto.

El espacio entre los dos iba disminuyendo, hasta que ya solo quedaban milímetros de distancia y después, puff, ahí estaba el tan esperado beso.

Para mala suerte de Kyoko ¿o buena suerte? El beso se prolongó un poco más que los que se dieron hacía una semana.

Kuon no podía estar más feliz, al fin podía probar nuevamente esos labios que tanto deseaba.

Al separarse solo dijo:

-Delicioso ¿no?-

-¡Kuon!-

FIN.

¿De dónde salió esto? La verdad no lo sé, tan solo se me ocurrió. Es el segundo fic de Skip Beat! que escribo pero es el primero que publico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skip Beat no me pertenece**

 **Pocky game**

Kyoko había sido invitada a Kimagure Rock y esta vez no como Bou. Le encantaba la idea, pero a la vez tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Llegó al estudio con tiempo suficiente para saludar a los hermanos Ishibashi.

-Kyoko-chan, ¿a quién crees que confirmaron para que sea tu acompañante esta noche?-

-¿Tendré un acompañante?-Kyoko ni sabía ese detalle.

-Sí, no se había decidido por su agenda ocupada, pero hizo un espacio para nosotros-

-¿Quién será?-

-¡Nada más y nada menos que Tsuruga Ren!-

Kyoko casi se atragantó al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué?-

-Aceptó al saber que tú participarías-

-¡Espera! Hikaru-san, ¿qué clase de juegos realizaremos?-eso la angustiaba totalmente.

-No lo sabemos, todo depende de los huevos que bien conoces-

-¡Oh Dios!-todo ese asunto significaba problemas.

Poco después, el programa dio inicio y Kyoko moría de los nervios. Esa era la razón de su mal presentimiento definitivamente.

-Buenas noches-saludaban los hermanos al público-damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos con nosotros a Kyouko-san, recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso-

Kyoko subió al escenario poniendo su mejor cara.

-Y además-continuó el MC-tenemos al hombre más deseado de todo Japón, ¡Tsuruga Ren!-

Él también hizo acto de presencia y ambos se sentaron frente a los hermanos Ishibashi.

Al principio del programa les realizaron una entrevista de sus últimos proyectos.

Pero lo interesante fue cuando llegó la hora de los juegos.

-¡Bien!-decía el hermano mayor-aquí tenemos unos huevos de colores, dentro de ellos hay preguntas y retos que tendrán que cumplir-

-Las damas primero-dijo Hikaru y le pasó la canasta a Kyoko.

Kyoko abrió uno azul.

-Veamos, la pregunta dice: ¿cómo debe de ser tu príncipe azul? Oh, una pregunta que todo el público querrá saber-

Y obviamente, Ren fue el más interesado con la respuesta.

-Pues…un hombre trabajador, respetuoso y encantador si es posible-Kyoko prefirió decir algo general, para mayor seguridad.

-¿Alguien como yo?-le preguntó descaradamente Ren.

-¡¿Eh?!-Kyoko enrojeció.

-Oh miren, el asesino de co-estrellas apareció-rieron los hermanos.

Ahora era el turno de Ren.

-Ohhh-exclamaron-la pregunta del millón, ¿está actualmente interesado en alguna chica?-

Ren lo meditó unos segundos. ¿Debería ser honesto? O ¿debería negarlo como siempre?

-Sí, la hay-respondió con seguridad.

Enseguida se escucharon un montón de grititos de las personas que asistieron al programa. Pero ese no fue el ruido que Kyoko escuchó más. Fue más bien el martilleo de su corazón ansioso.

-¡Esto se pone intenso! Una más por favor Kyouko-

La chica escogió el siguiente huevo.

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo Hikaru al leerlo.

Sus hermanos extrañados se acercaron a leer el reto también.

-¡Esto en verdad se pone interesante! Esta vez es un reto que todos conocerán. ¡Pocky game!-

Ren no cabía de la impresión. ¿Pocky game? ¿Ese pocky game? ¿Con Kyoko?

En cambio, a su compañera se le iban subiendo los colores a la cabeza. Nunca lo había jugado, ¡pero sí que lo conocía! ¿Tendría que jugarlo? ¡¿Y con su sempai?!

-¡Kyaaaaa!-era lo único que se escuchaba en el público.

-¡Y tenemos los pockys listos!-continuaron los hermanos-tenga Tsuruga-san-le dijo, pasándole uno de chocolate.

-Gracias-respondió aún aturdido.

-Bien, ahora repitan todos conmigo, ¡Pocky game, pocky game!-

Todos los asistentes, lo imitaron.

Kyoko se sentía sin escapatoria, pero ¿y si le hubiera tocado un castigo peor? ¿O si su compañero no fuera Tsuruga-san? ¡No quería ni pensarlo! Pero aun así, todo eso era…

-Mogami-san, no tienes por qué hacerlo-le susurró Ren solo para ella.

-Lo haré…-respondió nerviosa.

-Pero…-

Kyoko se puso de pie y Ren la imitó sin pensar.

Y aunque la chica hubiera dicho que lo haría, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía mirarlo.

-Bien, el que se detenga primero, será el perdedor y tendrá un castigo-

Ren se puso el pocky entre sus labios y se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de Kyoko.

Ella apretaba su blusa con fuerza. Se acercó y tomó entre sus labios la otra punta del pocky.

-¿Listos? ¡Empiecen!-

Ambos comenzaron a morder el palillo chocolatoso poquito a poquito, sin ninguna prisa, aunque a Ren sí que le hubiera gustado apurarse.

Sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro sin poder evitarlo. Estaban tan cerca que ya podían sentir el aliento de su compañero. Conforme se acercaban, Kyoko iba reduciendo aún más su velocidad. Si continuaban así, sus labios se tocarían y eso no sería nada bueno para su corazón.

Ren se dio cuenta de ello, pero no se detuvo, continúo su camino. Y como el pocky no media metros y pronto se acabaría, ahora ya solo quedaba 1 centímetro de dulce.

Kyoko no resistía más tiempo ni su cercanía, ni su mirada, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar verlo. Pero Ren no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto. ¿Y si la besaba? Pero estaban en televisión… ¡Bah! ¿Acaso importaba eso?

De un solo mordisco terminó el pocky y tomó sus labios.

No tenía ni idea de lo que el público decía y obviamente serían la noticia del momento, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

La tomó de la cintura y con su otra mano, le tomó el rostro. La atrajo más hacía sí.

Kyoko fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa, no se esperaba que su sempai hiciera tal cosa. Pero ahora se estaba derritiendo literalmente. Sus pies ya no la sostenían, le empezaban a fallar. Ren la sostuvo más fuerte al darse cuenta.

No supieron si solo habían pasado unos segundos, 5 minutos o 3 horas, pero el aire les empezaba a faltar, así que se separaron un poco.

Kyoko abrió los ojos. Los tenía llenos de lágrimas no derramadas y estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Ren dudaba al ver su expresión, ¿debería arrepentirse de lo que hizo?

-Cof, cof-interrumpieron los hermanos Ishibashi-creo que eso estuvo más intenso de lo que esperábamos, podríamos preguntar ¿qué sucede aquí?-

Ren ya tenía bien puesta la guillotina al cuello. Solo necesitaba abrir su boca un poquitín y su cuello sería rebanado.

-La verdad es que Kyouko y yo estamos saliendo-mintió descaradamente.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió en el set.

-¿Verdad Kyouko?-le preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Eh?-preguntó la aún aturdida muchacha.

-¿Verdad que sí?-

-Sí...-fue lo único que dijo, aunque no tenía ni idea de a qué le dijo que sí.

Su cerebro aún no funcionaba después de ese beso.

-¿Y nos explicarían cómo sucedió?-

-Por supuesto, al principio solo éramos kouhai-sempai, pero con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos cercanos y fue inevitable que el amor surgiera, ¿quién podía resistirse a los encantos de Kyouko? Siendo una chica tan linda, amable, atenta, con un increíble talento, ¿cómo podría ser eso posible? Caí redondito a sus pies, pero lo difícil fue conquistarla, me costó mucho trabajo-

Mientras Ren hablaba, Kyoko iba comprendiendo poco a poco en qué lío se había metido.

Ren continúo hablando sobre Kyoko todo lo que pudo y el programa llegó a su fin.

Una vez que Kyoko logró salir de allí, se dirigió rápidamente a su camerino.

Ren fue detrás de ella y por suerte no había cerrado la puerta, por lo que entró sin problema.

La encontró junto a la pared, dándole la espalda.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Kyoko sin mirarlo-¿Por qué dijiste e hiciste todo eso?-

-Porque quise hacerlo y solo dije la verdad. Nada de lo que dije fue mentira, con excepción claro de que estamos saliendo-le confesó.

-¿Cómo pudo decir eso?-

-Lo siento, solo expresé mis deseos-

-De…se…os…-

-Sí-

-Yo no quiero ser su burla-

-No lo eres. Quiero que esa relación que hice pública sea verdad, además ¿acaso no te gustó el beso?-

Kyoko se ruborizó por enésima vez.

-Te derretiste con él-Ren atacaba de manera distinta, ya bastaba de sutilezas nada directas.

-¡No es cierto!-le gritó mirándolo al fin.

-Tuve que sostenerte para que no cayeras-

-¡No digas más!-

-Deseaba tanto probar esos labios-

-¡Tsuruga-san!-

-¿Tú no?-

-Obviamente sí-le dijo sin pensar-¡pero no iba a dar el primer paso! ¡Y usted tuvo que hacerlo frente a todos y en televisión! ¡Y yo que había estado soportando!-

-Lo siento, fue demasiado tentador, quería volver a probar tus labios-

-¡Hey, espera! ¿Dijiste de nuevo?-

-Ah, eso…-

-¿No será que tú? ¡No puedo ser ciega para siempre! ¡Sé que eres Corn! ¡También sé que eres Kuon Hizuri! Aunque no sé por qué lo ocultaste y no sé cómo pero ¡también sé que estás enamorado de mí!-como ella mismo dijo, no podía ser ciega para siempre-¡pero no hacías nada por demostrarlo abiertamente! ¡y por supuesto que yo tampoco lo iba a hacer! ¡Aunque estuviera babeando por ti de igual manera! ¡Quería que tuvieras el valor de decírmelo!-

-Y ya te lo dije-

-No. No lo hiciste, solo me besaste en televisión y proclamaste un noviazgo falso-

-Puede dejar de ser falso-

-¡Lo será cuándo me expliques todo!-

Ren estaba en las nubes. Kyoko estaba molesta, pero le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarle todo. Y no solo eso. Prácticamente, le había dicho que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Le sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-Te contaré todo, solo si me prometes una cosa-

-No estoy muy segura si deba hacerlo-

-Por favor-Ren se lo pidió con su cara de cachorrito nivel 3.

-¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Maldición! ¡Dímelo de una vez!-

-Cuando te haya explicado todo ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?-

Kyoko ya ni sabía que decir o pensar, lo había expulsado todo y ahora al fin habían llegado a ese punto. ¿Pero qué debía decirle ahora? Le había exigido que le contara la verdad ¿y él le pedía ser su novia?

-Yo… ¿crees que podría decirte que no?-

-Por supuesto que no, porque se nota que estás totalmente enamorada de mí, como yo lo estoy de ti-

-Presumido-

-Solo un poco-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: No other


End file.
